A LCD panel comprises a backlight module, and a LCD screen attached to the backlight module. The backlight module is used as a light source for the LCD panel. The LCD screen can modulate light from the backlight module to display images and colors.
FIG. 1 shows an existing backlight module. The backlight module comprises a square back plate 4, a frame 3 mounted inside the back plate 4 and engaging with all inner side walls of the back plate 4, a light guide plate 2 which is surrounded by the frame 3 and clamped in the back plate 4 through the frame 3, and a light bar 5 provided at one end of the light guide plate 2. Lighting elements (not shown) are provided at the light bar 5. Light emitted from the lighting elements enter the light guide plate 2 from one side of the light guide plate 2. The light exits from an emergent surface of the light guide plate 2 after being reflected one or more times inside the light guide plate 2. The region of the frame 3 surrounding the emergent surface and the back plate 4 neither emit nor transmit light. Consequently, the frame 3 and the back plate 4 forms an outer frame border for the emergent surface edge of the light guide plate 2. Besides, in the existing backlight module, a black double-sided adhesive 6 is generally used to glue the backlight module and a LCD screen 1 together. The black double-sided adhesive 6 will absorb light and present a frame shape, so that an inner frame border of the backlight module with a decreased light transmissive area is formed.
Along with the LCD panel development of tablet PCs and mobile communication products toward narrow frame and frameless technology, a narrow framed or frameless backlight module is in urgent need.